Under
by sarahwuzheree
Summary: Johnlock. Originated from just the word 'under'. So I've taken the liberty to start off making this into a story that will hopefully be multiple chapters. Review to let me know what I need work on this is my first on here. Rated T for mild language. As chapters continue rating may increase, but we'll have to see.
1. Chapter 1: The Couch

Chapter 1: The Couch

Sherlock was pacing the flat slowly, barefoot and in deep thought. He was patiently, as patient as it gets for Sherlock, waiting for the time of his experiment to be done curing. With nothing to do but pace and wonder how the experiment would turn out it was what John Watson came home to after a long day at the surgery.

"Bored I'd take it?" John asks him hanging up his coat and crossing the sitting room floor to his chair that seemed to be calling his name all day long. He almost could have swore he melted into the chair. John was exhausted, he leaned his head back on his chair and closed his eyes keeping back the headache for a little longer.

The pitter patter of Sherlock's bare feet was the only sound in the flat and it somehow was completely soothing to John. To him, Sherlock didn't speed up of slow down and if he did he didn't notice because he was already half asleep.

John was startled awake by a cold finger poking at his nose gently. "Mm-Sherlock you could have just let me fall asleep..." John kept his eyes closed and hadn't realized until then that he was right in front of him. He cackled open an eye and opened both slowly. "What, what is it? What have I done now?" His voice echoed in the quiet flat.

Sherlock moved away and started pacing again not bothering to answer John's questions. "Sherlock?!"

"Yes, John?" He was cool and collected when he finally did respond and continued his pacing. "I don't have time to answer your silly questions. I have better things to do." Came his snarky remark.

"Like what, make the floor boards non existent?!" John knew this was typical Sherlock, but couldn't help his reaction because he had had enough today. "You know what..fine I'm just going to turn in early then. Night, Sherlock." John made sure his voice sounded bitter and hoped Sherlock had heard it that way. He, for whatever reason, just wanted Sherlock's full attention sometimes and today had been that day.

xXx

As Sherlock continued to pace he watched John stomp up the stairs to his room. He heard the timer go off indicating his experiment was done and fully cured for him.

Sherlock, just like that completely forgot about the one sided argument John had had and gave all his attention to his experiment.

xXx

John woke up the next morning, Saturday morning, and went through his daily routine of attempting to get Sherlock to eat. John waking up a little more as he moved about his bedroom remembered last night and decided against speaking with Sherlock at least until after he'd had his shower.

John quickly grabbed some fresh clothes and his bath robe before heading downstairs and into the shared bathroom. Once inside John took care to lock the door in case Sherlock chose not to hear the water running and began to strip and turn on the water.

Once he was clean and smelling of his favorite soap he exited the bathroom in his jeans and plain t-shirt, hair still wet. He brought the towel out with him and ruffled up his hair drying a little and walked into the kitchen, towel on his left shoulder.

What John expected had been Sherlock in his bedroom at least pretending to be asleep, but he probably should have seen this coming. Sherlock, fast asleep on the kitchen table, was quietly watched momentarily by his flatmate. John thought about moving him to his bedroom, but decided he only gets a few hours of sleep, so he settled for moving him to the couch. Slowly and carefully he managed not to wake him and he grabbed a blanket from Sherlock's bedroom and put it on top of him before returning to making breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

A/N: Okay so the way I see this going is as a sort of like small experiment Sherlock was doing before TBF. So we're turning back time here..sorry it will build up.. :P

Please review to let me know how I can make this a better fic, and well it would mean a lot to me! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

John tried his best to keep noise to a minimum as he finished preparing breakfast and he made his tea last. He walked into the sitting room and moved to his chair placing his full plate of scrambled eggs and a couple of flapjacks down and putting his tea somewhere that after a minute he deemed safe to put.

He heard Sherlock stir a bit, he looked over at his flatmate and saw him turn towards the couch and the wall. 'He's up..he must be mad at me for not offering breakfast to him this morning..' John thought at first but then came his quick remark back to himself, 'I don't need to make Sherlock Bloody Holmes breakfast every morning that he won't eat because 'food only slows me down, John,' ' John mimicked Sherlock's baritone voice in his head.

Sherlock moved again as faced towards John and the rest of the room, eyes closed. 'He's awake. I wonder how long it will take him to figure out that I know?' John inwardly laughed at the genius and resumed eating his breakfast.

xXx

It wasn't often that Sherlock slept. It was even fewer times when he had a nightmare. Sherlock normally dreamed of..well he didn't really remember but he had assumed it was old cases or experiments he had completed. But when Sherlock did have nightmares he broke into furious sweats, tossed and turned a lot and stayed silent while doing so.

Normally on those rare occasions Sherlock allowed himself sleep he would lay still in his bed, tangled in his sheets and have a dreamless dream. This time however he was unaware of the fact that he was 1) on the couch and 2) being observed-checked up on by a certain ex-army doctor every so often.

So when Sherlock bolted upright, paler than usual, sweaty and panting he startled John on the other side of the room.

"Sherlock..?" He had found himself there in a matter of seconds. On his knees looking up at the man and wondering what was wrong. Even though he was still mad at him-only a little now-for last night he still worried about him.

And when Sherlock just stared down at him, John got off his knees and sat next to him and brought him close in a comforting embrace. To John it meant so much, but to Sherlock's jumbled, at the moment, brain, it meant he was being held.

Sherlock's mind was still processing what to say to John and how to control himself quickly infringe of his flatmate before he even acknowledged the fact that he was being held by said flatmate.

And when he finally did it was at least a few minutes later. Sherlock's skin now shinny from his sweat and this was when his words finally came back, "Where's my experiment, John?"

"Really?! You just woke up and you- never mind it's you why would I even bother! I didn't move it it's still where you had it when I found you this morning..the only thing I moved was you." John said angrily at first before biting back his anger. "What was that Sherlock, what happened? It looked like you were having a nightmare.."

"Don't be ridiculous, John.." Sherlock bats away at the nightmare topic before he tries to get up. "You can let go of me now, Doctor Watson." Sherlock looked to his friend and felt a small victory when he was awarded a light blush by the doctor.

"Oh-right sorry." He let Sherlock get up and watched him go into the kitchen. He got up and resumed his previous position and ate his now cold eggs and flapjacks.

xXx

In the kitchen, Sherlock sat at the table his view of John only his right arm and that was a good thing at the moment. The moment he was sure John wasn't looking his mask shattered and he was in full thought. Thinking, rethinking, and then thinking again about his nightmare. Analyzing it to the last detail not even thinking about his experiment at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Over Tea

A/N: You guys really seem to like this! Wow! It's really nice I don't know. It means a lot to me when you guys enjoy fics because I'm a reader and I know I want good fics too, but it's amazing that there are those of you out there that really like this fic!

You know who you are (: thank you for helping encourage me to continue with this fic! Enjoy this next installment!

Chapter 3: Over Tea

Sherlock, once done figuring out what every possible reason for his nightmare could be decided to ignore it. He knew John had seen him and knew he would eventually ask, but Sherlock was determined to push off answering his flatmate's questions for as long as possible.

In the other room he could hear John finishing the last of his cold breakfast and starting to get out of his chair to clean the dishes before putting them away. Sherlock hurried to look busy with his experiment which, like John had said, was not moved from where it had been when Sherlock was last messing with it.

He already tested the honey in the microwave it didn't seem like it changed in its properties at all. He would have to try it again later, but right now he took some under the microscope and put it under the slide.

"What is it this time?" John asked him over the water as he washed the dishes he had used. "What's the experiment..what's it for?"

"It's Rhododendron luteum and Rhododendron ponticum honey, John." He answered simply like John should've known what it was by then.

"And why is it so important?" John could feel his anger boiling up inside him as he watched Sherlock state under the microscope at the damned honey. He took a breath he thought was quiet and that only he could hear, but Sherlock obviously heard everything now.

"What's troubling you? You had to stop yourself to take a breath to keep yourself from bursting in anger at me. Have I done something wrong, John?"

John wanted to take that opportunity to tell him why he'd been acting the way he was lately. That he just wanted Sherlock to pay attention to him sometimes, but instead of taking that chance he sort of twisted the truth a bit. "Ah-no, no, I'm fine I was just a little upset that my breakfast was cold once I actually got to it." Okay so he totally lied to him, but his back was again to Sherlock and he was focused on the rest of the dirty dishes in their sink.

Sherlock looked up for a second to see John. His posture is stiff which indicated he was lying to him. Sherlock deduced this as John had finished his lie, "No that's not it."

"What?"

Sherlock watched as he back became impossibly stiffer as John looked up a moment and then resumed cleaning. "You lied to me.. That was not what it was, John you and I both know it was something else. Now what it was I do not know yet, but if you'd like I could deduce it from your posture.." Sherlock cut himself off and waited for John to just tell him.

He saw the ex-army doctor slowly turn around after turning off the water and grabbing a rag to wipe his hands dry. "Alright, Sherlock. Fine." John paused looking at his hands instead of Sherlock who had now recorded something about the honey.

"It's just.." He looked up at him and met Sherlock's eyes. "It's just that you always seem to give your experiments more of your time now..is all." John winced looking away as he said it knowing it sounded too sentimental and even though it was how he felt he was ready for Sherlock's witty retort.

Instead there was silence. Sherlock couldn't have imagined that was what John had actually meant. Judging by the pang of guilt and worry in his eyes that kept drifting from one place to another bit never near him it was the truth.

"Ah-the truth.." He finally said leaning forward in his chair and leaning both his elbows against the table with his hands laced together under his chin. His mind raced with what to say to John and how badly things could get. John could move out if he said something wrong. That was something he definitely did not want.

"Well..that was dumb of me to say.. I should have kept it to myself.." John said about to leave the kitchen.

"Don't leave, John." Sherlock l stared at where John just was. "Sit." Sherlock pointed to the chair opposite him.

He watched as the doctor came back into the room and sat down in the chair Sherlock was still pointing to.

"John, what are you saying exactly?" Sherlock was never one to understand sentiment and emotions, feelings.

In a calm yet echoing voice, "Dammit, Sherlock! You really are stupid sometimes..I'm saying I like you, a lot and yeah I know I said I wasn't gay. I'm not, I'm bi and what I'm saying is I just wish you could at least acknowledge me for more than two seconds after I get home from the surgery."

"John, I-"

"No it's okay I know you are married to your work and relationships aren't really your area.."

"John stop! Do you really think I was going to say something so cold to you? I only do that because I'm trying to make you not like me as much, maybe then you'd be safer, wouldn't be held hostage, strapped to enough explosives to blow the whole block.. John I was ignoring you to save you because I care for you." Sherlock said slower than he normally would explain things, thinking his words out carefully before he said them. Adjusting so the words would not hurt John so much.

"Why?"

"Because every time I have the pleasure of having a nightmare.." He paused really unsure of how to say it, "it's about you.."

xXx

John stood up after a few minutes of silence between the two and started a kettle. He could tell this would be something that they could take about over tea. If Sherlock wouldn't take any he certainly would needing the tea for the information that Sherlock just told him.

"Do you want to talk about them? If you want I could start.." John asked him as he finished their cups and turned back to the table with hot tea for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Start

Chapter 4: I'll Start

"John I do not think that I should-"

"Sherlock, it's okay I'll start.. My nightmares started up a little in Afghanistan and naturally it was of the things I had done there. The death that I saw. It was all very real.

"When I came back to London, just before I met you, my dreams were increasingly vivid flashes of gun fire. It would get so loud.." He looked around a bit as if he were in one right now. "And then I would wake up, sweaty, out of breath and not able to return to sleep.

"My therapist, at one point, told me that I should keep a log of my nightmares and that every time I show up for an appointment being them with me to show her. It didn't work very well since I apparently had 'trust issues'." John stopped for a bit his eyes returning to Sherlock's eyes.

"Then when I moved in here, they sort of came less than usual and not as vivid. I was able to go back to sleep every now and then. Even have a few actual dreams." John finished with his story and looked hopeful at Sherlock. "Your turn.."

Sherlock stared at him for a moment and sighed.

xXx

His head was swirling with which one, which nightmare, since John had entered his life had been more or less easier to tell, but decided on summing them up like John had with his.

"Well..my nightmares started about when I first put you in danger. Being alone was all I ever had before you came along, John, so I was never very accustomed to being..worried for someone before.

"They were mainly of you when you were wearing enough explosives to decimate a block. They were of what would have happened had I not saved you. My fear." He took a breath not looking to John.

"Now more recently, Moriarty sneaking in here and taking you from me again..torturing you, killing you slowly, and he had me watch and there was nothing I could do-" he looked up at John and tried to blink back his tears, hide his emotions and when he recovered he spoke again, "It's another reason for me not to fall asleep because its all I ever see if I do.."

"Sherlock.. It's okay to be afraid.." John looked at him trying to reassure the consulting detective.

"Not for me.. I am a highly functioning sociopath, John. I do not understand why I am dreaming these things." His voice sounded a little shaky before a quick recovery.

"You're dreaming of those things because you are truly afraid and you truly care, Sherlock. It's not so bad you know..caring and being afraid that is."

"It's awful, John. I worry if you're okay to go on a case with me every time. I'm afraid you'll get abducted or shot at or killed.. I'm scared that if I get closer to you Moriarty will try to hurt you again. I do have feelings for you, John I just feel that it is safer for me not to act on them..not until Moriarty is destroyed..all of him." Sherlock decided and looked over into John's eyes hoping the other man would understand. "You do understand my reasonings right, John?"

"Yes..I understand.." John's eyes were hastily working at trying to hide the hurt and sadness in them and look at Sherlock with emotionless non deducible eyes and put on a smile.

But even John knew that he could not keep the consulting detective from deducing him to nothing. He saw right through it and looked at him a flash of reciprocated sadness in his eyes and on his face.

xXx

They barely touched their tea since John had made it for them and they sat at the table in silence still watching each other waiting for one of them to speak up.

"I can't take the silence.." John said loudly in the too quiet flat.

"I have decided that it may be okay to test my 'feelings' for you, John, but if you are going to be harmed I will do anything to make sure you are safe and that includes pushing you away and enough to make you move out.. And another thing..I will not be changing myself for this..I am going to continue about like my normal self." Sherlock was referring to his snarky, annoying, self that he was on a daily basis.

"I knew you would come to see things my way, Sherlock!" John smiled, "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect version of you anyway, so don't change."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Wow two in one day! I haven't had anything much to do, but I won't be able to do another until maybe tomorrow. We'll have to see how tomorrow goes. As always please review so I can make this better for everyone. (: 'Til next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: A Harmless Question

Chapter 5: A Harmless Question

John smiled over to Sherlock who resumed looking at another slide of the honey he was looking at earlier. He decided to take both their untouched teas and microwave them, no good dumping them, that would be a waste of tea. When the microwave was done with their cups, John turned back to the table, to Sherlock, and placed them down on the table.

"What is that, Sherlock?"John leaned over the table a bit, but not too much to disturb it and get scolded by the other.

"I have told you what it is, have I not, John?" Sherlock concentrated on looking through the microscope and not really paying too much attention to John.

"You did, but- okay well what's it for then?" John asked him innocently as he sat back and drank his tea slowly and waited for the response.

"If I told you, you would not believe me. Nor do I have the drive to want to tell you, my dear John. If I told you it might ruin everything, and.." Sherlock stopped mid sentence and decided against continuing to tell John. Sherlock, like he has said did not want anything to happen to John, he would never allow it and he was determined to keep him safe by not telling him the answer to his question.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sherlock?!" John felt his temper climbing, he just wanted to know if it was for a case or not that's all. 'How would it ruin the damn experiment if he was told what it was for?' John found himself thinking.

"Now, John.."

"No don't give me that tone. I am a grown man, I do not need to be treated like I am a child, Sherlock. I can protect myself..I just don't see how I could possibly ruin your experiment by knowing what it's for? I just wanted to know if it was for a case or for you to have something to do instead of shoot the bloody walls again?"

Sherlock had indeed thought that John would ask him this and even if his flatmate thought it was a harmless question..now it was not. Not with what they..no he was up against. He wouldn't have John get dragged into this if he could help it. As harmless as the question was it was honestly something he was working on with Molly for a certain occasion.

All Sherlock did was think his response to John. 'You'll see.' He didn't make an effort to speak it aloud for a long time before he realized John had left the room and his refreshed cup of tea was ice cold.

He spoke to the empty flat, "John, I'm doing this to protect you. I don't want this to end badly between us.. I'm sure you'll come to understand in a short amount of time." He knew the flat was empty but it made him feel better to say it even if nobody was around to hear it.

A/N: I know this one is way over due and it is a little short, but I have another one, maybe a few more one the way for this one between today and tomorrow. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope it was good! As always review, review, review! Let me know what needs some changing and what you liked!


	6. Chapter 6: An Explanation

Chapter 6: An Explanation

A/N: okay so not to get anyone confused this chapter is going to change point of views a bit. Enjoy! (:

He'd been walking for at least an hour now and it seemed like he was doing this more and more as of late. He decided to sit down at a bench in the park only a little walk from the flat and watched the day slowly drift on.

xXx

In the flat he wasn't too thrilled with the happenings of before and took to spreading his body over the entire sofa. He rested his hands under his chin and he thought critically of what was yet another argument that they had had.

xXx

Still on the bench he watched as people walked past with dogs and their strollers of little kids and sometimes even both. Everyone happy and not really having a bad day. Well of course not, it was actually nice weather today and had been the day before. He would take advantage of it even if he wasn't in the best of moods.

xXx

Not really wanting to, but doing it anyway he got off the couch and went to get his jacket and scarf to exit the flat and hail a cab.

xXx

He had been sitting in the center of that bench for a few hours now. He hasn't realized how long it had been and when someone from the corner of his eye sat next to him he turned to look.

xXx

"I knew you'd be here..it's where you always go when you need to 'take a walk' when I've angered you." Sherlock says as he sits near the arm of the bench to John's right.

"I didn't invite you to sit there-" he was still mad and even though he thought he was being childish he felt that Sherlock was being the bigger child.

"I know, John.. Would you like me to explain..?" Sherlock offers John to hopefully offer instead of the formal apology.

"That would be wonderful, yes! Tell me why you're treating me like a child you have to protect, Sherlock.." John didn't look to him, instead looking straight ahead.

"John, I don't want this to end badly between us.. I'm sure you'll come to understand in a short amount of time. I did this to protect you.." Sherlock said before continuing, "I care for you a lot.. Which means you'd be a primary target if anyone wanted to destroy me and take away everything I care about.." He awkwardly looked to John to see what his reaction was to this confession.

John had his hands over his eyes and moved them down a little before turning to look long after Sherlock had finished speaking.

"I'm sorry.." Sherlock tried.

"No-I get it.. Really I do." John removed his hands and held a hand out towards Sherlock to make him stop and then set it on the bench.

"Am I forgiven then?"

John sighs a heavy sigh before closing his eyes, "Yeah-"

Sherlock slowly took John's hand in his, engulfing it and lacing their fingers together and stood up. "Great lets head back to the flat..you haven't eaten lunch and it's nearly dinner time for you." Sherlock smiled a little, the smile he only let John see and tried to get him off the bench to go home.

"Hmm-I rather like this.." John looked to their hands, "Though I never stuck you for the PDA type, Sherlock." He laughed a little and gently squeezed their hands. "Come on I'll make us something to eat, and you'd better eat it!" John smiled and walked next to Sherlock.

Sherlock slowed his pace so John wouldn't have to practically run to keep up with him and let them slowly walk back to 221B in happy silence. He was glad John was no longer mad at him, but he'd spent the rest of the afternoon, he should have been working on the experiment, and he was doing worrying about John.

Sherlock pushed that aside and smiled down at the man holding his hand and walked with him in peace wondering what he was going to be forced to eat this time.


End file.
